


What If?

by brainlessomniscent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Alternia-Focused, Children, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, Nostalgia, Origins, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pre-Canon, What-If, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainlessomniscent/pseuds/brainlessomniscent
Summary: What if a long time ago, the kids had a beach party? Not the human kids, the troll kids.  Because they were just kids, too.





	What If?

What if once, the kids decided to have a beach party? Not the human kids, the troll kids. Because they were just kids, too. They didn’t ask to fight, to plot, to murder. But what if before half of them killed each other, before one was drugged and set as a ticking time bomb, before one was blinded by her best friend, before one was killed by someone she cared about and turned into a ghost, before one raised by a spider turned into a bitch and was forced to scheme and maim and kill... they had a beach party?

What if they had it just as the sun set, on a beach where they could all meet up? What if it was a focal point, not too far from Gamzee’s house, where Terezi’s forest met the ocean, and Tavros and Aradia’s plains met her forest, while Kanaya’s desert and Nepeta’s cave were just on the far side of that, and through Terezi’s forest was the road that led to Sollux’s city and Karkat’s suburbs and the rich mansions of Equius and Vriska?

We know Eridan spent a lot of time on land for being a landdweller... What if he knew about this? What if he knew Feferi had never met anyone besides him because she was nervous of being too far from Gl’bgolyb and was kind afraid of landdwellers? What if Eridan decided her first landdweller experience would be the best ever so he asked Karkat to round up everyone, and to meet them there?

What if before everyone else showed up, Eridan introduced her to Gamzee, who didn’t eat sopor, and didn’t wear makeup yet and just enjoyed swimming with Eridan and Feferi so much and he just lazed in the ocean aaaaall day. 

What if Eridan asked Feferi to be his moirail that day? What if he gave her two gifts to consecrate their quadrant, a seaweed-string bracelet in his blood color and her first landdweller item, goggles in her blood color, because her hair constantly covered her eyes whenever she surfaced? Of course, she would have glubbed happy and accepted. What if she decided to collect seaweed jewelry because of that and collected bracelets and necklaces because of his shy request that day?

What if this was all before Vriska needed to kill for her lusus? What if she hadn’t even thought about it yet? What if this is where she met Tavros and Aradia for the first time, and they played a friendly, competitive little game of cards? What if Vriska didn’t see Tavros’s tiny wings as a sign that he was “the One” or as a failure of a troll, she just thought they were precious and beautiful and she kind of liked this boy?

What if Terezi was careful to not stray to far from Vriska’s side because she was kinda shy? What if she didn’t want to be there because she was nervous and scared and Vriska was making other friends and then she saw two, tiny, arguing trolls on their Gamegrubs and slowly started shuffling closer to them? What if she dragged herself away from Vriska just enough to see what they were playing and oh my god, it was troll Mariokart, she wanted to watch. What if she kept one foot on the beach so she could stay close to Vriska but spied on those two gamers for the rest of the night?

What if Kanaya built a fire on the edge of the plains because she was afraid of the dark, she wished it was still day? What if she started to regret showing up, felt bad that Karkat invited her just to play games with his friend when suddenly they both moved closer, sat right next to her and snuggled close to her? What if Karkat saw her misery and gave her a book to read and hey, was this a blooddrinker novel? Silly stories, must be terrible, but what if it was actually her very first? 

What if Kanaya was reading, entranced and then noticed a colorful, shy troll girl at the edge of the fire’s light glancing over at her two boys and THAT’S what inspired her to go into fashion? Seeing the teal and the red made her see how pretty colors could be when they mixed, and she was mesmerized by it’s beauty… 

What if this was the first time Nepeta and Equius met in person? What if he brought her a traditional gift for sealing quadrants because this was the day he asked her to be his moirail, too? Ignoring the presents, what if she pounced happily onto his shoulders to give him a hug? What if his STRENGTH wasn’t quite enough to hurt anyone yet, so he returned the hug, dropping the gifts? What if she wriggled her way up to his back and told him, “gallop my furrocious stallion!” so he gave her a piggy back ride? What if they continued like this for ages, and only stopped when he remembered his gifts for her? What if those gifts were a silly cat hat in his blood color to mark her as his and a button up jacket in her blood color but oh shoot, it was much too big because he never met her and hadn’t realized how absolutely tiny she was? What if she laughed and curled around him and hugged him and purromised to wear them everyday until she died. 

What if they continued to play and he carried her around as a noble steed but her promise made him start to think? Maybe he started to worry about how he would protect her. Maybe he started to become overbearing and protective, and started to realize his advantages as a blue blood would protect her? What if he started to put 100% into everything he did so he could become strong enough to protect her? 

What if playing goofy games with some good friends gave Vriska an idea? What if she liked Tavros and Aradia and Eridan enough to invite them back to this beach to FLARP with her? What if this becomes the ledge she one day pushed Tavros off, using her mind to break his legs? What if she comes to hate his tiny wings, and tells him to wear a vest so she can stop seeing his disgrace protrude through his shirt?

What if one of these days, Feferi loses the first bracelet? What if that makes Eridan angry and scared and lonely and more needy than ever, because she brushed it off, saying it was just a piece of string? What if this is when he thinks she wanted more and started entertaining the thought of a red quadrant? What if this is why he depends on so many other people, Karkat, Kanaya and even Gamzee to behave like a moirail for him? 

What if Gamzee is lazing about, cozying up in an inner tube while his seadwelling friends whisper pale affections when suddenly he sees the green moon? Suddenly that bright green is just so appealing, he can’t name his draw to it. Something about that moon, or maybe the motherfucking man on the moon has him in their grip and he so wants to have that peaceful motherfucking miracle and fate is whispering to him to preserve this moment forever, and maybe he thinks how sopor’s motherfucking miracle is how long it lasts and so what if when he eats the motherfucking miracle, he’ll be the motherfucking miracle? 

What if his mind becomes infected with that motherfucking green man on the moon and that motherfucking tasty sopor pie? 

Of course, these are all just ‘What if’’s which never amount to anything. Useless to speculate. 

But what if it broke your heart just a bit?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, I kinda been reviewing unfinished works so I've put out a couple new ones :)
> 
> If you catch any mistakes or have constructive criticism thats cool, leave it in a comment below of course (keeping in mind this is kinda experimental writing, the whole "what if" thing).
> 
> Again thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
